The apparatuses and methods described herein generally relate to ionization sources for mass spectrometers and methods of mass spectrometry, and in particular, laser ablation electrospray ionization (LAESI) mass spectrometry (MS), as well as methods of making and using the same.
Mass spectrometry is an analytical technique that has been successfully used in chemistry, biology, medicine, and other fields for qualitative and quantitative analysis. The analysis of a single cell and/or subcellular component by conventional methods of mass spectrometry typically requires extensive sample preparation which may alter the molecular composition of the system. For example, matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) combined with laser capture microdissection may suffer from time consuming and complex sample preparation, e.g., to freeze or fix the sample, which may cause perturbations to the biological sample. MALDI also utilizes a matrix that may interfere with the analysis of single cells and subcellular components. Live video mass spectrometry and direct organelle mass spectrometry use organic solvents that may also interfere with the analysis of single cells and subcellular components. Mass spectrometry may be combined with conventional separation techniques, such as capillary electrophoresis, however, these techniques may increase analysis time, complexity and/or cost.
Accordingly, more efficient and/or cost-effective mass spectrometry devices and methods of making and using the same are desirable.